1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an implement, especially for lawn work, and is particularly concerned with an implement of the nature referred to which can be put to various uses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A lawn roller is a known implement for use in the care of lawns and usually comprises a cylindrical drum having a handle attached to a central shaft so that the roller can be manually rolled on the lawn. Such a roller usually has a filling opening so that it can be filled with a weighting liquid, such as water.
Cargo body vehicles are also known for lawn use and usually comprise a frame having supporting wheels and a body mounted on the frame which can receive articles to be moved about, debris, earth, and the like, or other purposes.
The present invention proposes a novel combination of a lawn roller implement with a cargo body in such a manner that the individual parts of the implement can be used individually, or so that they will cooperate in producing a desired result.